Two in One
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: Peter isn't coping well in life, but with a new friend, can he still manage or will life tear them both apart? I do not own Eastenders.
1. Peter's Crushing Crash

**Eastenders**

**The Two in One**

**Summary**

Peter Beale hated life to the limit until he meets the daughter of Ian's old friend. Will they manage with their lives now that they got each other?

Not very good at summaries. Please put honest opinions because I am not a very good writer and I will learn from your comments.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eastenders.**

**Chapter 1 Peter's crushed crash**

**Peter's POV**

I hate this! Lauren sleeps with a horrid creep named Derek Armstrong for four months! One top of that, she claimed that I was just too busy with A-level coursework…since May 2010! I was still doing GCSEs. From what I heard, he slept with his ex-girlfriend Rose Anderson then slept with another girl a day afterwards. When I heard of Derek from the new girl Rose Anderson, I felt extremely sorry for her. She was only thirteen and her half-brother Connor attacked him for her. She didn't even ask him.

Rose Anderson is a proper Mansfield girl from the town itself. She has a love for swimming, she has a love for basketball, she has a love for science and she even has a love for the countryside. She reminds me of my god-sister, who strangely enough, has the exact same name. Rose Erica Anderson. We have the same lessons for A-levels including Chemistry and Biology, trying to make it as immunologists. I feel as if I have a connection to the blooming bud.

"Peter!"

Dad had been on my case since I found out about Lauren and Derek. It's annoying! I made a new friend in Rose and she helped me through it! Her father Alan also made me feel welcome. I never felt better because of them. My new best friend and my sister-like buddy.

"I'm fine!" I replied, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay."

I left only to find something horrifying! Lauren and Lucy agreeing to double date with Derek and Leon. I went up to her and asked her one question…what did I do that allowed her to cheat?

"Well," Lauren replied, "I was drunk and Derek told me how boring you are and that I should always follow my dreams."

"I can still let you do this!"

"But, Derek said there was something much better than you chasing your dreams! I'm leaving you so we can both live our dreams!"

Those words shattered me to shreds! She could have just ended things with me! Not sleep with the first bloke she saw! One thing has needs to be done. I can't breathe knowing I got nothing to live for.

I run.

The River Thames was the only place I want to go! I couldn't be here, not now! Lauren didn't help. Dad didn't help. Darren didn't help! Rose tried to help but she couldn't help. She never met Lauren. Ending my life is the best thing to do.

I headed to the ladder ready to drown myself. I'm looking forward to meeting my end with the life I'm currently living yet dreading. Holding on to the rail and then a voice fell in my head.

"Peter, don't do this! You'll only regret this!"


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

So who is the voice telling Peter not to jump? Could it be Ian or Lauren or someone new in the plot?

I do not own Eastenders. I only own Rose Anderson

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

**Peter's POV**

I turned around to see the voice that was telling me not to jump. However, all I saw was Rose Anderson standing by the edge. What she was doing here I have no idea! She's wearing a country theme outfit that must be made out of cheap fabric. I'm stunned and mesmerised by her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair is tied back and she's pretty.

"Peter," she pleaded to me, "please don't do it!"

"Rose," I was stunned and hearted, "how?"

"Only came here for a walk," she replied with a friendly face, "I saw you running past me in tatters. What did that slut of an ex of yours say to you?"

"That we need to follow our dreams." I shamefully replied with guilt.

"She could have just ended things with you. I know that," she revealed, "it's not fair on you. But, I was in your shoes. I tried to kill myself over Derek and I would have done it but my dad stopped me from doing so. Please don't die. Don't!"

She was in tears and went up to whisper something in my ear. Her breath felt warm in my cheek and it smelt like butterscotch. What's with her and those butterscotch cookies she bakes? She must have a taste in the flavour.

"Don't die for me," her breath whispered, "Promise me you won't do it."

I turned around but my foot caught the edge and I slipped in the River. I wished I haven't went now, mainly because I can't swim and had a fear of water since I was trapped in a car and almost drowned.

"PETER!" Rose screamed as I fell in. She must be mad because she jumped in to save my life. I was already underwater but grabbed hold of me as we resurfaced gasping onto each other leaning close to the ladder, both still in the water.

"You okay?" asked Rose as she took hold of one side of the ladder as I took hold of the other.

"I'm good," I replied still in shock, "Rose, thank you," I hugged her tightly, "thank you."

"No problem," she replied as she hugged me back, "damaged my top trying to save you but the fabrics cheap. My grandmother designed it for me but I think I can try a new trend since it was just the sleeve but the damaged top is worth saving my best friend."

"I'm thankful."

"Eh, it was just a top," she laughed, "I choose a mate over clothes any day." we both burst into a fit of laughter until she remembered something, "shouldn't we head back before your dad panics?"

"Let's," I replied waiting to hear what my dad got to say about my suicide attempt.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I'll make up a story."

We arrived back at home only to find my dad talking to this man in his late 30s, early 40s. Rose seemed to recognise him well. Me? I wasn't too sure. But dad's hand is bleeding badly.

"Peter?"

"Dad?"

"Rose?"

"Dad?"

"What are you doing here?" Rose and her dad asked each other.

"What happened to you?" Dad and I asked each other.

How does Ian know Rose's dad? What happened to Ian? And will Ian and Rose's father learn what happened to their children?

Please review!


	3. Rose's Cover Up

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

So we learn the man Ian was talking is Rose's dad, but how do they know each other? Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 3 Rose's Cover Up**

**Rose's POV**

What is my dad doing at my best friend's house? I don't get it. Sure, we did agree to move to the Square soon. But he's having tea with my best friend's dad as if they're childhood friends. On top of that, Mr Beale's hand is bleeding badly. What did he do to himself to cause that? And how do they know each other?

"Peter," he asked noticing our wet and sticky appearance, "What happened to you and your friend?"

"Mr Beale," I asked with heart and sympathy for both him and Peter, "What happened to you? We need to get you to hospital to be check up. It doesn't matter what happened to us."

"Not this minute," he replied noticing my polite tone, "Your name is?"

"Rose," my dad answered for me, "Ian, this is your god-daughter. Don't you remember her? She got into those mud-fights with Peter during the summer when they were seven."

Ian's eyes began to swell up knowing that his boy had met and befriended his own god-sister. Peter and I learned that our dads were best friends when they were younger and they kept in touch ever since my dad left London. Ian took Peter and Lucy to Mansfield when they were little to visit my dad, my half-brother, Connor and me. During their visit, we went to the woods where I slipped in a deep mud puddle but Peter jumped in and played with me so I didn't feel lonely.

Connor left for university in Lincoln and dad decided that the two of us should move to London so he can open up a Post Office in the Square and I can do sixth form in Walford. I'm thankful he did that now, otherwise I wouldn't have met Peter.

We went to the hospital to check on Ian's cuts but neither Peter, dad or me know what Ian did to end up with the cuts. Peter looked guilty. I don't know why, but Ian and dad never noticed his guilt but I managed. He's doing his best but I thought it's a good idea to remind him that he has a friend to talk to about it.

"It's my fault this happened."

I wish he wouldn't do this. Whatever his father did to end up in this state, Peter should not be blaming himself for it. He wasn't there to stop him but there must be a reason why Ian had done it, whether it was an accident or not.

"Peter," I comforted him with relaxing tone to calm him down, "please, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

"I know but I…"

"For all you know, this could be an accident. I accidently hurt my hand dancing on the table. My hand landed on something sharp and I was in a state. I laughed about the accident for days after I recovered."

He smiled at me as a way of saying thank you. I can tell whether he's happy or not. I have never seen this way about Derek before or my other ex John for that matter. Why I can see this way about Peter Beale, I don't know.

Ian left the ward and sat down beside us. The four of us sat in complete silence until Peter broke it.

"Dad, what happened?"

Ian laughed about it, "Broken a bottle, I held onto the broken pieces and held them tight. Stupid, really. I was worried about you Peter but don't blame this on yourself."

I noticed a relieved look on Peter's face. This is the first time he smiled since Ian joined us. We both prayed that neither him or dad remembered that we were still drying out. Sadly, they remembered.

"What happened to you two," asked dad with a suspicious stare. I knew it didn't last long before they remembered.

"Well," Peter was about to admit but I couldn't let him go through with it.

"It was my fault really," I lied to cover up Peter's mistake, "I was furious when I learned that Derek lives in the area so I ran off to the River Thames to let off some steam."

"How did you end up in the water?" asked Ian who doesn't look convinced.

"I was leaning over the edge to see if there's nearby boats," I continued with the lie because I knew I have to protect Peter, "and I slipped and fell in. I would have drowned with a heavy bag."

Dad and Ian were completely buying my story and I know taking the blame for someone's mistakes seems to be a good idea but Peter looked worried.

"Luckily Peter jumped in and saved me," I covered, "he almost drowned himself. I'm sorry Ian, it was my fault."

Ian just looked relieved knowing Peter and I were okay managing to pull ourselves off on the river but there was one thing wrong with the story.

"What were you doing at the River Thames in the first place Peter?" he asked concerned for his son.

"I…erm…to relax and take my mind off things," he lied making my story the "truth". I hate lying but it seems right just to protect a friend. Especially one I feel I can be friends with forever!

"Well I'm thankful that you came at the right time Peter," dad replied. He completely bought it! I knew those acting classes I took when I was twelve would come in handy, "I'm just glad that both my daughter and my god-son are alright and safe."

We returned back to Peter's where we came across a woman in her late 30s came in and kissed Ian. I take it was his wife. While on our way back, Peter and I learned that both our mothers had died of childbirth. I never know who mine looks like.

"Who are our guests?" she asked noticing dad and me.

"Alan," Ian introduced, "this is Jane, my wife. Jane, this is Alan, Peter's god-father," pointing at dad, "and this is Rose, Alan's daughter."

"Nice to meet you both," she replied, shaking dad's hand and then shaking mine. Luckily, Peter and I dried out so she didn't notice our appearances.

"We should get going," replied dad, getting his coat, "See you Ian. Nice meeting you Jane."

"Nice meeting you too Alan," she replied.

Peter saw us out but he soon wanted to talk to me about something.

"Why did you lie?" he asked worryingly, "I would have told them myself."

"But you looked scared about admitting it," I calmly replied with all my heart, "so I made up some excuse to get you out of admitting the truth."

"Thanks Rose," he hugged me, he still felt guilty for everything but to me, but he isn't to blame. He's never to blame.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked with high hopes.

"See you then."

It was just dad and me but we ran into a woman who looks too glamorous for my taste in style. She seems worried about us when she took a glimpse out of the both of us. I don't get why.

"Alan?" she asked nervously.

"Sam Mitchell," he replied with amazement.

"Why are you here?" she angrily asked.

How does Alan know Sam? Why is she uncomfortable around him and Rose? Will Rose learn about her past?

I will update this so please review!


	4. Sam's Discovery

**Eastenders**

So how does Sam know about Alan? And why is she uncomfortable around Rose?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Sam's Discovery**

**Alan's POV**

Running into my best friend for twenty years is one thing to learn about, but running into my ex, Rose's mother, whom I told was dead for ten years, is another!

Sam Mitchell suffered a horrific split from her husband and seven months later, we had a drunken one-night stand. She fell pregnant as a result and seven and a half months later, Rose Erica Anderson was born on the 23rd May 1994. However, Rose was premature as Sam fell in labour when she was seven and a half months pregnant and abandoned us both.

I managed on my own with Connor and Rose after that. Connor's mother died when he was a year old due to a car accident. But when Rose was ten, she asked what happened to her mother. I couldn't cope with the fact Sam abandoned her so I told her that she died of childbirth. Rose learned she was premature but carried on in life. As in, get drunk, sleep with someone at thirteen and attempt suicide that is.

"Sam," I asked, "you live here?"

"When I was told about the butcher, I have no idea it was you!" she yelled, slapping me. Rose's face grew to anger.

"You have no right to do that!" she yelled, defending her dad.

"Rosie," I use the pet name for her to calm her down, "why don't you head home. This doesn't concern you."

"Fine," she calmly said to me before turning to Sam, "but if you hurt him again, you'll be facing me. You've been warned."

Finally, I don't have to hide a secret now Rose isn't here. But, Sam looked angry with me. She gave Rose her name and the fact she believed her daughter had died at birth angered her that her own daughter is still alive.

"Is her name "Rose Erica Anderson"?" she growled at me with rage.

"Yes, it is."

She slapped me again but this time, Rose isn't here to stop her. Note to self; never tell your daughter her mother died when she really didn't.

"She's alive?" she asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Does she know what I've done to her?" she asked in fear knowing if her daughter finds out, she'll hate her.

"No," I calmed her down, "All she thinks is that her mother is dead."

"You didn't tell her?" she snapped yet again.

What was I supposed to tell Rose? Gee, Rose your mother didn't die, instead she abandoned you because you were premature! She'll be heart-broken to learn the truth as it will break her heart.

"You're not going to confess are you?" I asked worried that she will.

"No," she replied with calm, hush tone, "she already hates me as it is! But I will have to tell my brother about this."

"That's okay," I reply with relief, "Just make sure no-one knows about you two. I don't want this coming back to Rose."

"No problem." She smiled and smirked as I realised that she is not to be trusted.

After I returned home, I learned two things. One, Rose is fast asleep in her room for the final night in this house before we move to the Square and second, Sam's family could be dangerous and harmful to Rose. She's only 16, and needs to be protected from all harm.

Knowing that she needs to be safe and out of harm, I decided to confide everything to Ian. I sure hope he is still awake to hear the story about Rose.

"Hello Alan," he answered his phone. He still sounds awake.

"Ian, there's something I need to confess."

"Fire away!"

I discussed the story to Ian about Sam and he was shocked when he learned the Sam is Rose's mother but listened carefully. I found out that there are times Sam's brother, Phil can get into dodgy deals and cannot spend an entire year without being an alcoholic. I panicked, as this is Rose's uncle that we are talking about here.

"Please, don't tell Peter," I pleaded as if Peter finds out, he'll tell Rose and I can't put up with that.

"I won't tell Peter and I won't tell Rose," he replied, "but I need to confess to something about Peter that Rose cannot know."

"What is it?"

"It's about Lauren…"

***********

What does Ian know about Lauren? Could she be pregnant with Peter's child? Has Ian found out about Peter's suicide attempt? Or is it something worse for Peter?


	5. What Really Did Happen?

**Eastenders**

So what does Ian know about Lauren? And will Alan sell all to Peter?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Two in One**

**We've Known All Along**

**Ian's POV**

"What about Lauren?" asked Alan over the phone conversation. This is gonna be harder than I thought it was explaining to my best mate about the situation but hey, he told me his, its only fair. We've both let our kids down.

"I known that she cheated on Peter three months before he found out for himself and I never told him," I replied with guilt knowing that this is awkward for him. What's worse is that his daughter, my godchild is my son's best friend. If she finds out, he'll find out.

"You kept that from your son?" he amazedly asked with shock and disappointment in me. This is gonna be hard for me, knowing how surprised Alan is but he told his daughter that her mum is dead when in fact, she lives on the Square. Even Jane and Lucy know but neither of us wanted to crush Peter so we kept quite about Lauren.

"You're one to talk!" I fought back at him, "What did you just tell me you told Rose?"

"Okay," he declared defeat knowing he can't lecture me on the mistakes he made, "I can't lecture you on secrets from your kids. Nevertheless, it's out in the open! Your boy found out and he was upset."

There is one thing odd. Peter was in tears after a conversation with Lauren this afternoon. I knew I have to point this out to Alan because I think Peter and Rose may be lying about the River Thames event.

"That's the thing," I replied with concern for the pair of teens, "I don't think your daughter is telling the exact truth about the incident at the river."

"How come?" he asked with suspicion.

"For starters," I replied with brains of remembering Peter's weakness, "Peter's not a very strong swimmer. He's scared of the water."

"Point one," he replied.

"Second, he had a conversation with Lauren that resulted in him running off in tears. There is only one explanation."

"And that's?" Alan asked wondering what on Earth am I going on about.

"Peter tried to kill himself but your Rose convinced him to change his mind," I replied with guilt knowing that I should have kept a closer eye on my boy, "I should be the one thanking your child for help."

"I'll ask Rose for the entire truth tomorrow," he commented, "But knowing my girl, she'll stand by her decisions. I told her to pick only one science subject for A-level, but she didn't listen to a word her old man said. It's getting late. Thanks for everything and I promise, Peter and Rose won't find out from me."

"Neither will Peter about Sam."

Knowing the secret is safe within the family that Peter won't find out, I realised that it is already seven in the morning and Peter will soon be up. Knowing him, he's got everything sorted for school today.

"Tell me you did not stay up all night."

I looked to find my boy standing there with his school bag and books as per usual already dressed and ready for school. I was right, my eldest son is an early bird just waiting to catch the worm. He prepared breakfast and tea for the both of us. The cheek of him, he gave me two cups even though I had next to no sleep whatsoever.

"Can I ask you something about yesterday?" I asked him with suspicion in their lies.

"Sure."

"It's about Rose," I replied ready to admit and suspect to him, "is she telling the truth? Did you jump in after her?"

His eyes are beginning to swell up knowing that I know he's not telling the exact truth about the event taking place yesterday. I can understand why he did it. I was suicidal once so I know how it feels to attempt to take your own life. But, he was breaking up.

"No she wasn't telling the truth!" he snapped with tears, sadness and guilt, "she didn't slip, I did!"

"Why did you slip in the river? What were you doing by the edge?" I sobbed into the table knowing that I was right! It was Rose who saved Peter's life and on top of that, she covered it up.

"Lauren got to me," he confessed, "So I ran to the River Thames and attempted to take my own life."

"What stopped you from doing it?" I asked, relieved that he changed his mind about suicide.

"Rose," he admitted with happiness, "She found me hanging on the edge and convinced me to change my mind."

"Why were you both wet then?" I asked, believing there is more to the story than there is realised.

"My foot caught the edge and I slipped," he laughed it off, "Rose jumped in and saved my life."

I knew Lauren would rip Peter to shreds but if he learned ages ago, he'll maybe attempt to kill himself and succeed in that attempt. I'll never forgive Lauren for what she's done! If Peter found out sooner, he wouldn't be here. Rose Erica Anderson is such a good friend to him. I'm glad she was there to talk my son out of the experience. But there must be something else eating Peter up and I don't know what it is.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" I asked him with concern.

"It's about Rose," Peter replied with a deeper feeling and I know what that feeling is.

"What is it?"

"I know it's been a few weeks since I've known her and she's moving to the Square today but I…I," the poor lad is struggling to get the words out of his mouth but I know what he's gonna say.

"Are you in love with her?"

****************

Is Peter really in love with Rose? And if so, how will she react if she finds out?

Please review!


	6. Roses Are Red

**Eastenders**

What's Peter's answer? Yes? No? Find out here?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Two in One**

**Roses are Red**

**Peter's POV**

"Are you in love with her?"

Dad wondered if that what I meant when I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Truth is, I don't know if I'm in love with her or not! I only just have my head around Lauren cheating on me but since yesterday at the River Thames, I felt as if I've known Rose Anderson forever. But the only way I can avoid this conversation with my own dad is just one method.

"I gotta go," I replied with guilt, "Don't want to be late for school."

"Peter, wait!" dad shouted, but I can't answer the question if I don't know the answer to the question now can I?

"Oh after school I'm helping Rose and her dad move their stuff into the new flat!" I replied waiting to see if my dad was gonna stop me to force me to answer the question. Luckily he didn't.

Rose was standing by the park with her Biology textbook in her hands, reading while she waits. Since sixth form doesn't require you to wear a uniform, she is currently wearing a red dress over her pale pink top. Her beautiful blonde locks is in a wavy style…did I just say beautiful? That must be a compliment to her. She gets prettier every day.

"Morning Peter," she greeted with her beaming sensitive smile. One of the best features in her…stop it Peter Beale! Pull yourself together! No more thoughts about her appearance! Not one!

"Hi Rose," I greeted her back with a hug, "Thanks for yesterday again. You really shouldn't have told dad about the incident because he found out on his own."

"Notice you running off in tatters?" she sarcastically asked.

"And the fact I'm not a very strong swimmer," I laughed knowing that there was one fatal flaw in Rose's lie, "Thanks for your help. I'm never doing that again!"

"Good. Let that be a lesson!"

We walked to the school both knowing it was half seven in the morning and school starts at nine! We'll have a laugh about that later because we noticed Lauren snogging the likes out of Derek. Out in the open, Rose stormed up to her and slapped her!

"That's for Peter Beale," Rose replied with fury, "you slut. Have you have any idea how much pain you caused to him?"

"You don't know him well enough," Lauren replied with a harsh tone, "He's a nerd! Always has been and always will."

"Anyone's lucky to have him!" Rose fought back giving Lauren another hit before noticing Derek then turning to Lauren, "Derek is rubbish! She slept with three girls three years ago, at the same time!"

"How do you know?"

"We're both from Mansfield idiot!" Rose replied with fury and a civil tone, I ran up to her before things get ugly, "I was one of the girls she slept with! He told me he love me and it will always be me! Until I found out about the other two girls!"

"He's changed," defended Lauren.

"Well then," replied Rose, "don't blame me. I was only trying to warn you. But you are one stupid slut for cheating on Peter. He's the perfect guy! You would have been lucky!"

Wow! Lauren sure is speechless after Rose's words. She didn't listen to Rose's warning so if what she said about Derek is true. She can't say Rose never warned her. But after hearing Rose's story, I felt sorry for the poor flowery rosebud. She's too pretty to be cheated on…didn't I tell you to pack it in thinking about her in that way? Oh my…I know the answer to dad's question!

"Peter," asked Rose with sympathy, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks Rose."

"You're too perfect to lose," she replied with sympathy, "Lauren doesn't know what she's missing."

I'm in love with my best friend!

* * *

Will Peter come clean to Rose about his feelings? Does she feel the same way?

Please Review!


	7. Lauren Worries

**Eastenders**

I had a comment asking what it was that Ian had kept from Peter about Lauren. Well, Ian knew Lauren had cheated on Peter for three months and never told him before he found out on his own? I decided that this chapter will end Lauren's relationship with Derek and lead Peter feeling crushed by his family.

So Peter is in love with Rose, but does she feel the same way about him?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Two in One**

**Lauren Worries**

**Rose's POV**

After what happened and noticing my dad's face all red this morning, I realised that bitch, Sam Mitchell gave him one too many slaps. Whatever he did should be forgiven but I was so angry with Sam when I saw her on the way to school, my angry reached boiling point after seeing Lauren and that creep of an ex of mine, Derek.

Peter looked thankful yet concerned about my past with Derek. I lashed out at Lauren because I know how it feels to be cheated on. It makes you feel foolish and dead inside yet suicidal. It happened to me, it happened to Peter and I never felt that rage before.

I don't understand, why would anybody want to cheat on a pleasant guy like Peter Beale. He's so dreamy and funny and sweet. He's much better looking than Derek so Lauren Branning must be blind to see it. That's why I fell in love with him the minute he held me in the river a day ago.

Still I warned Lauren that Derek is bad news but she didn't listen. It's her own fault if he hasn't changed. But one week, that's a record for Derek. But Peter's my main goal of love. He's so dreamy. Stop it! Rose, he's your god-brother! That's god-incest!

"You're ready to go home?" I asked as soon the day is over so we can check out the new flat dad and I moved into.

"Ready Rose," he replied as we left the sixth form block then laughed about something, "Something's odd."

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell Lauren that Derek is bad news?" he asked wondering why I would attack her then warn her about Derek.

"The creep cheats on one girl with the other," I replied calmly, "then cheats on that girl with another."

Peter felt sick after hearing the revelation and who could blame him? I was a victim and disgusted that all he thinks about is sex with multiple women. One of these days, somebody will kill him for his dishonesty.

On our way back to the new flat, Peter and I were shocked to see a horrid image of sadness. It was Lauren, she's been crying. Her eyes were as red as tomatoes and she is trembling. The poor thing. This morning, I lashed out at her, now I feel sorry for her.

"Lauren," I approached with sympathy, "What's wrong?"

"You're right about Derek!" she sobbed, "He snogged another girl right in front of my eyes!"

Upon that, Peter and I ran up to her and gave her a sympathy hug. Lauren thought I was gonna tell her "I told you so" but she needed help to cope through with this and we managed it.

"I'm sorry Peter," she sobbed, "When it first happened, Derek made me feel like a princess. Now he makes me sick!"

"Shh," he calmed her down, I missed my chance telling him how I feel but at least he's happy, "If I hadn't found out, I wouldn't have met Rose! I'm thankful you cheated because I made a friend in a true flowery bud. So Lauren Branning, thank you so much."

She smiled knowing that her stunts did something good. It blossomed a friendship between the victim and someone else but she had a bombshell that tore something between Peter and his dad apart.

"You knew since June," she admitted with shame.

"No," he replied with amazing concern and sympathy, "I only found out two days ago."

"But my feelings for Derek grew bigger and brighter," she confessed with guilt and tears, "He told me it was right and I listened to him."

Hold on! Knew since June? Was there something I wasn't sure about? Peter attempted suicide because of this yesterday!

"Knew since June?" I asked suspicious that someone wasn't telling Peter something but Lauren faced me and told us both the truth.

"Ian, Jane and Lucy found out in June," she admitted to Peter, "I thought they told you everything."

"What?" Peter's eyes were swelling up.

"Your family knew I cheated," she replied, "I thought you already knew I did it before you actually found out and I ended things because I thought you couldn't trust me."

"My family knew? And they didn't tell me this in June? Instead I had to find out by gossip from five other people?" Peter yelled and asked before running off in tatters.

This left Lauren and me alone as I struggled to put things right. Why would Peter's family keep something that almost led him to commit suicide, secret? He could have found out sooner if his family had told him then all this wouldn't have crush him!

* * *

Was Ian right to keep the fact he knew Lauren cheated with Derek secret from Peter? Or was what he did just stupid? Peter must believe the latter! But how long will it be before Rose learn that Sam Mitchell is her mother? This isn't a good chapter but please review because I am suffering from writer's block on how Rose will find out the truth!


	8. You Never Told Me

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

Peter finds out! How will he react to the news?

I do not own Eastenders.

**You Never Told Me**

**Peter's POV**

My dad knew about it? Jane knew about it? Lucy knew about it? They all knew and yet they never told me! I had to find out from five different people. Boy, Stacey and Whitney sure are gossips when it comes to other people's relationships. I don't understand how did my father have the nerve to not tell me my girlfriend for three years had cheated with some creep for three months?

I left Lauren and Rose so I can confront him and move my stuff out of the house. I thought Lauren dumped me for Derek but no, she dumped me because she thinks I can no longer trust her! Well, to cheat once is worth forgiving, for four months is beyond help! I can see why she dumped me. But my heart's no longer set on Lauren Branning, its set on Rose Anderson…my best friend!

"Peter," replied my rubbish excuse of a father, "What's wrong?"

"You know the usual," I replied with an angry and hurt tone, "ran into Lauren, she's been cheated on by Derek."

"She deserves it," replied Lucy as she was watching the telly.

"You knew Lauren cheated on me three months before I did," I replied before attacking dad, "I had to find out from Lauren that you knew!"

Ian covered his busted lip with his hand and was shocked to learn that I found out about their betrayal. What kind of father would keep the fact that his son's girlfriend had cheated on him from him for three months? Families should never keep secrets from each other. I banged my fists onto the cupboard door, bruising them like a peach. I had no idea how hysterical I am at the minute.

"Peter?"

"Peter!"

Rose and Lauren ran in to see me in a state. Lauren ran up to console Lucy and help her through this while Rose wasn't as happy with dad as I was.

"Honesty," she harshly replied to him, "what kind of family would keep this secret?"

"Rose," he had to reply to her didn't he; "this doesn't concern you."

"He's my best friend," she replied, "if my dad kept a huge secret from me, I'd be that heartbroken, I'd kill myself!"

Rose can control her anger more than I can but she calmed me down. You don't know how being in love with your best friend can do to you. But I can't stay here anymore. Not while the lying losers still lives here. There's only one thing to do.

"I'm packing my bags," I revealed with heart break, "and I'm moving out!"

"Peter," dad replied convincing me to change my mind, "don't-"

"You don't have a say in this!" I shouted at him, "it's bad enough you lied to me for months! I'd rather live on the streets than here!"

Rose stood there unable to control her words. I never seen her this quite, but she looks as if she understands my decisions and accepts them. But she said something to stop me from doing something.

"You're not living on the streets," she replied kindly, "You can stay with dad and me."

Rose's words made me smile for the first time since I found out the truth about my dad knowing. Dad stood there crying as Rose and I left the house and began walking to the garden.

"Dad said everything's settled," Rose commented as she put her phone back in her bag, "You can stay in my room, I'll take the sofa."

"Nah," I insisted, "You can take the…Phil!"

Rose and I saw a dizzy Phil lying in the grass. He hasn't been drinking again as he? This looks worrying, we have to get him back to the Vic to sober him up!

* * *

Peter and Rose takes Phil back to the Vic...where Sam lives...who happens to be Rose's mother! Will a drunken Phil reveal all to Rose?


	9. Phil's Mission Sober Up

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

Can Peter and Rose help Phil out before it is too late? And will Rose learn the truth about Sam?

**Phil's Mission Sober Up**

**Peter's POV**

How much has Phil been drinking? There's a limit here, sober or trashed. He's in the trashed section to Rose and me. We have to give him some tea and water in order for him to wake up and sober up! What will Roxy and Ben say about this? He's been like that since Peggy handed herself in for killing Archie. How he managed to end up in the garden I don't know.

We approached him to try to help him up and boy was he heavy! He woke up from his unconsciousness and notice Rose and me helping him up and getting him home.

"Well," he replied scary and drunk, "if it isn't Peter Beale and Rose Mitchell Anderson! How's your dad Rose?"

We ignored him as we headed to the front door. Rose took Phil's key and unlocked it, letting us all in. We both know we need to sober him up but what if he continues drinking again? We need to stay here until someone shows up because this place is empty apart from Ronnie.

"Phil," she ran up to us only to notice Rose and me pulling him up the stairs, "have you been drinking again? Roxy isn't gonna like this!"

"Don't worry," replied Rose, "we're gonna sober him up then someone has got to keep an eye on him."

It was just then, Ben showed up noticing his dad's drunken state. He was furious that his dad was left alone with a bottle of booze again. The family thought the Alcoholic Support Group would prevent him from drinking but no. He was found drunk by the son of his worst enemy (now I don't blame him for hating my dad!) and his best friend!

"You need help with your dad," I suggested to a less than pleased Ben, "we'll stay and help out."

"Thanks Peter and…" he asked to Rose. Well they haven't met yet.

"Rose."

"Thanks Rose!"

Rose phoned her dad about what happened while she was preparing tea and getting dinner ready for Phil. I have no idea she is a talented cook! Her risotto looks appetising. I got to ask her to teach me how to cook when we get back to hers later. I'm rubbish.

"I'm glad Sam isn't here," replied Rose as she fed Phil the found like a baby, while I hid the booze under Ben's bed so Phil doesn't know where to find it.

"Mission well done," I made a comment and high fived Ben the minute Phil fell asleep. At least something took my mind off what dad did. Rose and Ben were helpful today.

"You sure you're gonna manage?" asked Rose to Ben as we headed to the door wondering if Phil's gonna be okay.

"I'll be fine," he replied with calm and happiness, "don't either of you worry."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Rose and I headed up to the flat. I noticed that she was given the address meaning that this is the first time she's been anywhere near the flat and Alan had given her images of the two different bedrooms in the flat so she can decide which one she fancies.

We arrived, as we found that the sofa is a sofa-bed and it's already been set up. I found a note on top of the telly with a message reading;

_Rose and Peter,_

_I've set everything up for the both of you. Dinners in the oven and I'll see you as soon as I get the Post Office sorted._

_Dad._

I set the note on the kitchen counter only for Rose to remember something that Phil said to us.

"Rose," I asked as she froze into a short amount of time, "what's the matter?"

"Phil called me Rose Mitchell Anderson."

* * *

How long will it be before Rose learns Sam is her mother? And how will she react when she learns Peter's not the only one with a liar for a dad! And is Peter over-reacting to his dad's secret?

Please Review!


	10. Rose of a Mitchell

**Eastenders**

How will Rose cope with the fact she may be a Mitchell? Can Peter calm her down? And will she learn the truth?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Two in One**

**Rose Of A Mitchell**

**Rose's POV**

"Phil is trashed," comforted Peter who is trying to console me after Phil called me a Mitchell, "there is no way you are a member of the family."

"Then why would he say it?" I asked wondering if what he said is true, "it could be my mother's side. I should learn more about her."

"One, he was drunk," he replied (well, point taken); "second, you shouldn't be panicking about that. So after dinner, we'll find something to do then we'll get some sleep. You could do with a rest."

As much as I hate to say it, Peter's right! I shouldn't be overwhelming about today. I attacked Lauren, only for her to be cheated on by Derek; I had to stop Peter killing Ian, and then get a hung over Phil sober again. At least I had Peter by my side, despite having to hold him back when he almost gave his dad more than just a busted lip. Well, Ian should have seen it coming!

Dad left chicken and chips in the oven, even though I told him we need to eat more healthy and we finished all of it up. Peter seemed to enjoy it and I'm glad he did seeing, as he never tasted it when my dad cooks it in the oven. Forty minutes later, despite the package telling him to cook it for twenty minutes, the dinner was burnt and we had to shut the kitchen door and open the back door! This is going to be entertaining!

We played Wii Sports against each other and Peter was creamed during the boxing match on it! We had a good laugh about the rubbish shows on TV. We discussed embarrassing stories about ourselves and laughed our heads off silly. I learned that Peter had to stop Jane from continuing a food fight only to end up getting stuck in the crossfire. Talk about bad luck!

Peter settled me in bed as if I was I baby. He's looks like a protective brother but I want to see him as the love of my life but I can't sleep knowing that I could be one of those monstrous Mitchells. What if Phil is my uncle? But it'll be nice having Ben as a little cousin. Maybe I can ask them about my mother.

_I'm running from my drunken uncle Phil shooting at me like mad! I was already struggling to go faster because I'm carrying Peter's dead body in my arms._

"_Somebody!" I screamed for the pair of us, "Help us! Please!"_

_It was over! We were locked out of the flat, and I was hit by a bullet, dying slowly, until I heard a voice saying my name._

"Rose. Rose!"

I woke up scared only to find Peter sitting next to me. I was having a nightmare hunting me to death. Guess I need to relax and stop worrying about Phil. Peter held my hand and kissed it…relax Rose Anderson! It was just to calm me down!

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I"

"Shh," he calmed me down because I fell in tears. I told him about the nightmare and he looked fuming that Phil's antics left me panicking even in my sleep.

"Are you gonna be okay Rose?" he asked hugging me tightly as I cried in his shoulder.

"I'm fine," I replied but the truth is, I don't know if I will ever be okay again.

"Right," he replied with an idea, "tomorrow, we'll ask Phil about what he meant by that in the meanwhile, I'll stay here in case you have a bad dream again. Is that okay?"

"Thanks," I replied as I scooted closer to the wall, giving him the space so we can both fit into the single bed as I snuggled close to him.

"Night Rose," he whispered as he kissed my forehead but I was already asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday and Peter and I decided to head to the Vic to ask Phil what he meant about the "Rose Mitchell Anderson" comment. I can't wait for the results whether or not I will get to know about my mother's side of the family.

"Phil?"

"Ben?"

We ran into Phil and surprisingly, he's sober but I have no idea if he is willing to tell us what we want to know.

"You okay from yesterday?" Peter asked more concerned than ever.

"Yeah," he replied with gratefulness for us both, "thank you both. Ben told me about what you too done. If there's anything that you want, I'll be glad to help you."

This seems like a perfect opportunity now to ask Phil about my mum.

"Yesterday," I started, "you called me "Rose Mitchell Anderson" and I was wondering if there is a reason why."

He froze up realising that I should have the right to know the truth.

"Your mum is a Mitchell," he replied.

"What's her name?" asked Peter as I looked hopeful as I can now learn about my mum.

But hang on, if my mum's dead, wouldn't it be "was" instead of "is"?

"Phil, is my bag in here?" asked Sam as she was about to enter the room, "Rose?"

My blood boiled with anger after seeing her again. I can't even stand the fact that we're related!

"What are you doing here?" she rudely asked me. Some way to talk to a relative!

"Asking about my mother," I replied, she gave my dad a red face, I should be angry with her. She turned on Phil.

"You told her that I'm her mother?"

* * *

Rose finds out! How will she react to the fact her mother is alive? How can she bear her father after his lies? And will she able to recover from this scene?

Please Review!


	11. Runaway Teens

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

I'm just want you to know that I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the week so my next chapter will be posted next week.

The next chapter I'll be posting after this will be the final chapter with a surprise twist!

So finally Rose found out the truth but how will she take it?

I do not own Eastenders.

**The Runaway Teens**

**Peter's POV**

"Well Phil," Sam shouted at Phil with a rage. You should feel sorry for whoever ends up with Sam Mitchell as a mother, "did you tell her I'm her mother?"

"No," replied Rose who is suddenly tearing up, why would anyone lie to their children telling them their mum is dead? She turned her face to Sam and was fuming, "you just blurted it out!"

Sam froze knowing she just sold the fact that Rose is her daughter. She's heart broken. Rose thought that her mother is dead for sixteen long years! She's only gone and found out that she's still alive and that her dad's been lying to her…oh no! I just remembered what she said to my dad just yesterday!

"_If my dad kept a huge secret from me, I'd be that heartbroken, I'd kill myself!"_

This is huge! Could Rose really mean it? Well to be fair, if it wasn't for the fact she made me promise not to do it, I'd pull it off without a glimpse! My dad lied to me about my girlfriend while Alan lied to Rose about her mum. The problem is I don't want to be alive with Rose dead. If she dies, then so will I. Peter and Rose, two peas in a pod!

"Why did you leave her?" I asked Sam, hugging Rose tightly just like I did to make sure she'd have a perfect dream with no nightmares, "why did you?"

"I thought she was gonna die!" Sam replied with guilt and remorse trying to gain sympathy, well it won't work on me! Rose is already crying, "Rose, sweetheart I always thought of you."

There's no word about it! Sam's a slut. Sam's a scheming minx. Now she's a rubbish mother! I feel sorry for Rose at the minute. She really doesn't deserve this.

"I'm going home," she replied before running off. I ran over trying to catch up with her.

We arrived at the flat only to find Alan sitting on the sofa watching telly. Rose wasn't happy with him and who could blame the poor thing? She's been lied to for all her life. She attracted his attention with one question.

"Why did you tell me that my mother is dead?"

He turned around to see her glaring at him. I've never seen her this angry before. All of a sudden, another two faced liar showed up from the bathroom and was surprised to see us both.

"Peter," he noticed with his lying eyes tearing up, "what a re…"

"Stay away!" I warned him. Is it me or are all dads liars?

"Peter," Alan stepped in, "you're overreacting!"

"At least I don't lie to my daughter telling her that her mum is dead!"

This shocked both Alan and dad! Surprise, surprise, Alan knew what Lauren did while dad knew about Sam and Rose. They cannot even believe this but Rose looks confident that she wants to move out of the flat.

"Sam/mum blurted it out!" shouted a hysterical Rose, "yesterday, we found Phil drunk. He called me Rose Mitchell Anderson! I had a nightmare because of it!"

That must be the trigger of Rose's nightmares. Alan's being selfish since he could have just told her the truth.

"Where's my bag?" Rose asked as she entered her room and left with her bag, "I'm moving out! I don't care where I end up!"

I grabbed my stuff as well because there was no way I was gonna end up living with one liar only to end up living with another! Rose had it hard, I can tell. We left despite our dads' pleas not to go!

Neither of us knew where we were gonna end up! We chose to leave Walford because we knew that's the first place they're gonna go and look for us! We decided to spend the night in the River Thames and discuss our plans as runaway teenagers.

"I don't know what to do," admitted Rose but all I kept on thinking is if she would really kill herself after what lies her dad mentioned.

"If there is one thing I want to do," I was ready to admit wanting to kill myself, "end it all right now. What's the point in living?"

Rose looked as if she understands what I'm saying.

"What's stopping you?" she asked confused, "I'm prepared to do the same thing myself so I'm letting you break the promise."

"You don't mind?" I asked shocked that she's actually letting me do what I want to do.

"I can't judge you on the stuff I want to do," she replied but being ready to confess, "I'm in love with you, Peter Beale and if you end your life, I'll join you in the afterlife."

I can't believe my best friend, who I'm in love with, is in love with me too. If she's prepared to take her own life, then so am I, life's too pointless to live it anyway!

"I love you too Rose Anderson," I confess my heart to her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never been too sure in my life."

We shared our first ever kiss together before it grew passionate. Before either of us knew, we were making love at eleven at night. We got dressed before spending the night writing the suicide notes then posting them off. Telling our fathers that soon we'll be no more.

The first thing in the morning, will be our last morning alive.

* * *

Will Peter and Rose actually go through with the suicide plot? Or will Ian and Alan stop them on time?

Please Review!


	12. Too Late To Apologise

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

I'm back! Sorry it too so long for the next chapter to come through. I was busy for the past week. Well I said that this is the last chapter but I decided to add the shock twist in the next and final chapter just to avoid confusion. I have to admit that I'm not a Peter/Lauren fan but I do want them to remain friends that's why I had Peter and Rose comforting her with Derek. I have also introduced the characters of Derek and Rose to give the two characters some happiness. I always pictured Peter falling for a Mitchell to his dad's horror. Please don't hate me just for saying it but I just don't see the relationship lasting. Anyway let's continue the story plot.

Can Ian and Alan stop Peter and Rose from jumping into the river? Or are they too late to save them?

**We're Too Late to Apologise**

**Ian's POV**

"Alan," I franticly called my best friend since my boy and his best friend are still nowhere to be found, "did Peter or Rose call you at any point?"

It's been two days since Peter and Rose stormed out of the Square. They could be hungry. They could be sick. They could be homeless. I phoned Alan every two hours since they ran off. I didn't even care about the phone bill. The sooner Peter is found the better because I can explain to him why I never told him about Lauren. To be fair, would he still attempt suicide if he found out sooner? A few days after finding out, he did attempt it only for Rose to stop him. What if he did attempt to take his life and she wasn't there?

"Dad," Lucy called with Lauren. Since Lauren blamed herself for the pairs' disappearing act, she decided to help find them. She didn't love Peter anymore but she badly wanted to be friends with him again. She also got into a scrap with Rose but the pair made up.

"They're not in the town," Lauren informed me, "I even checked South London but there's no trace of either of them."

I tried to ring Peter on the phone, leaving several messages, begging him to come home. If anything happens to my boy, I'll never forgive myself. Jane and I had given up work time to try to look for him. All I can say is at least he's not on his own, although Rose going missing still isn't good.

"I got your mail Ian," Masood came in and informed me, "one of which looks like Peter's handwriting."

I ran as fast as I could to him and grabbed the letter off him. Yep it was Peter's handwriting all right. He could tell us where he and Rose are! Then I can explain to him why I kept Lauren's cheating secret. Maybe Alan can explain to Rose why he never told her about her mum. To be fair, being born premature is not a good reason to ditch your baby daughter.

I opened the letter with Lucy on one side, Lauren on the other. Both want me to read to them what the letter said. Instead of pure happiness, all I felt was fear as the letter made me run to Alan's. It read,

_If life is all about lies, then what's the point in living? I don't need life, when I have my loving Rose to care for. I'll remember my last day alive as the best day of my life._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Peter._

He's plotting to take their own lives and no ones gonna stop him from doing it. I wondered, if I got one from Peter, would Alan got one from Rose? Lucy and Lauren followed me wondering where I was going. To inform Alan and stop Peter from doing this.

"Alan," I barged him only to find him grabbing his car keys, "did you get a letter from Rose?"

"Yes," he replied with fear and panic, "she's gonna kill herself! I have to stop her!"

"Peter's plotting to do the same thing," I replied realising that there could be one place that tells us suicide is easier said than done, "we have to get to the River Thames quickly!"

Alan, Lucy, Lauren (who we both ran past) and I got into the car and drove to the River Thames where there was no sign of them anywhere. Just as we panicked even further for them, Lauren ran closer to the edge when she noticed something. A green scarf that has a yellowy-cream stripe in the middle it now looks…hang on, that's Peter's scarf. A beret was also pulled out. A grey one with a red rose. Rose always wear hats when she goes out…I've seen that hat before! It's Rose's!

I couldn't believe it! Alan couldn't believe it! Lucy and Lauren couldn't believe it! We were too late to stop them. Peter Beale and Rose Anderson have died and it was all our faults. We caused them to run off and we lead them to their deaths! I'll never forgive myself.

We're too late to save them both.

* * *

Did Peter and Rose really jump into the River Thames? Did they plan this on purpose? Or was it something else?

The last chapter will hold a special surprise for Peter and Rose.


	13. We're Alive

**Eastenders**

**Two in One**

This is it! The final chapter of Two in One. I think my friend Str4ngersChild will be writing a sequel but I may also do a sequel as well.

What really did happen to Peter and Rose? Are they still alive? Will they reveal all or leave the Square with everyone believing what they don't want to believe? Let's find out.

**We're Alive!**

**Peter's POV**

Dad, Lucy, Lauren and Alan left the location believing we were both dead. I held Rose in my arms as we wrapped ourselves in the blanket Rose packed with the rest of her stuff, which all it is was her bank account card and her phone and some food supplies. Luckily, for us, we both chucked our phones in the river and when dad tried to call me, the ringtone was coming from the river.

"What a relief," Rose exclaimed after the car left, "how do you think they're gonna react?"

"Who knows?" I asked with her with laughter, "they're not gonna find out about us. That's for sure."

She joined my laughter and we held on to each other before realising three things, one, we have to leave London. Two, we need to set up new identities and three, why is Rose not feeling well? This morning, she threw up five times and she also been having weird food cravings when she added banana to bread.

"Rose," I asked her, "are you feeling okay?"

"Don't worry about me," she replied with laughter, "must be the cold from the water."

"The cold from the water does not cause weird food cravings," I pointed out to her.

"True it does not," she replied with common sense, "but there is nothing to worry about."

I'm still not convinced for many reasons. For starters, I remember we didn't use any contraception. She felt woozy after the suicide attempt, would have succeed if we haven't resurfaced too many times. On top of that, we studied pregnancy; food cravings and morning sickness are symptoms of pregnancy. Could my best friend/love of my life be pregnant with my child?

We stayed in London for two weeks. We didn't stay in a hotel because Rose and I would have to put our names and we haven't sorted out our identities yet. Therefore, we stayed on the streets, shopping malls and even in train stations. But Rose still isn't feeling better so there is no way it was her time of the month. It must be pregnancy. So, I snuck to the chemist and bought a pregnancy test. Rose was preparing apples on bread and added ketchup on it.

I arrived to find her tucking in to it and I still don't know, why can food cravings be so weird? But I had to convince her to take the test.

"Why did you pick this up?" she asked me what's with the test.

"You wasted more money on food than emergency supplies and blankets," I replied to her, "you must be pregnant."

"Even if I was," she explained with fact, "I would have had a miscarriage. There is no way I could be pregnant now."

"Rose," I pleaded with her, "Promise me you'll take the test and we'll leave London after we find out."

"I promise," she gave in with love, "but I can't promise if it's positive. We haven't even got a roof over our heads. How are we gonna manage with a baby?"

"We'll think of something," I promised her, "in case of it being positive we'll have to pose in as someone else."

We decided on our fake identities being Robert Hart and Violet Beale. Why Rose chose Beale for a last name, I don't know. She took the pregnancy test and we were both horrified when it came up with the results…the test was positive! We decided to keep the baby when we realised that Rose and I have enough money to afford a flat in Southampton. Having successful business owners as dads sure came in handy.

We took everything we can and bought a small flat in Southampton. Rose has a newspaper article a day after dad and Alan believed that we died. The cover story was us!

_Suicidal Pals Takes Their Lives._

_Peter Beale and Rose Anderson (both 16) had drowned after jumping in the River Thames. All that's left of them were their phones, Beale's scarf and Anderson's hat. They were both unable to cope at the time of their deaths._

That's true. Peter and Rose are depressed and dead! But Robert and Violet are alive and amusingly happy! I was miserable in London, but thanks to my floral Rose, life keeps getting better and better for us!

* * *

There you have it! I will add more stories about my favourite EE character Peter Beale and maybe a sequel to this as well.


End file.
